


Dance the Night Away

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band), The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Pattie and Stevie escape from the party to dance underneath the stars.
Relationships: Pattie Boyd/Stevie Nicks
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Dance the Night Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IDONTGETNOSLEEPCAUSEOFYALL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDONTGETNOSLEEPCAUSEOFYALL/gifts).



> A gift for a lovely friend who thinks that Pattie and Stevie would make a cute couple! And I have to say, after writing this, I think I agree!

“I thought I saw you come out here.”

Pattie turned around and saw Stevie exiting the house and joining her in the yard. “I wanted some fresh air.”

Looking up at the stars, Stevie took a deep breath of the fresh air for herself. The wind ruffled her skirt and blew her hair about her face, her tranquility in stark contrast with the music blaring from the party inside.

Stevie’s eyes came back to rest on Pattie, and Pattie looked away, hoping she hadn’t been caught staring. Then Stevie offered Pattie her hand. “May I have this dance?”

Pattie’s lips parted in surprise, but Stevie didn’t withdraw her offer. Slowly, Pattie placed her hand in Stevie’s—and she gasped as Stevie spun her around.

“Careful,” Stevie said, catching Pattie with a hand on her waist. She moved their clasped hands closer to their bodies, and her long, silk shawl brushed against Pattie’s skin, making her shiver.

They began to sway together, ignoring the upbeat rhythm of the party’s music to dance at their own pace. Pattie’s hand made its way to Stevie’s shoulder and pulled her closer so she could see her gorgeous brown eyes through the darkness.

“What’re you thinking about?” Stevie asked, her breathy voice breaking their silence.

Pattie couldn’t help the smile, or the warmth that spread across her cheeks. “Thinking about how beautiful you look tonight.”

Without warning, Stevie dipped Pattie backward, giving her a stunning view of the night sky—and an even better view of Stevie’s face as she pulled her back up. “If we’re talking beauty, you should take a look at yourself,” Stevie said, running her fingers over Pattie’s hair to flatten it back down.

Giggling, Pattie rested her hand over Stevie’s and interlocked their fingers as they continued dancing. After another moment, she asked, “What about you? What are you thinking of?”

Stevie sighed and leaned in closer, brushing her lips against Pattie’s cheek. “Nothing much.”

The music faded away as Pattie brought her hand to Stevie’s face, tilting it until their eyes met. She didn’t know which one of them moved first, but it didn’t matter—the feeling of Stevie’s lips against hers pushed all other thoughts from her mind anyway. She never wanted that feeling to end.

So they kept dancing.


End file.
